


Out of the Rain

by pencilguin



Series: Culmets Celebration Week [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Early Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Vaguely AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: Paul’s apartment wasn’t far from here. As Hugh was well aware. He’d been there once, somewhat briefly. He liked Paul.Likedliked him. Okay, the truth was that he was head over heels in love with him. Still, they were kind of… new.Hugh sighed loudly, even though no-one around him took notice. Surely Paul wouldn’t say no. And surely he had a couch Hugh could crash on, if necessary.For Culmets Celebration Week 2019Prompt: cuddling against the cold





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes.

If Hugh had been thinking that the rain couldn’t possibly get any worse, he had been wrong. His skin was starting to feel numb all over from the wet and the cold, not to mention that it was already rather late and dark, despite the city lights — late enough that he’d just missed the last shuttle of the day that would have taken him home.

Drenched to the bone as he was anyway, he stopped for a moment to think through his options, trying to ignore the rain pattering down on him and all around him. Of course he had to forget his umbrella — not that it would have been of much use with the irregular gusts of wind sweeping through the neatly planned grid of streets.

Paul’s apartment wasn’t far from here. As Hugh was well aware. He’d been there once, somewhat briefly. He liked Paul. _Liked_ liked him. Okay, the truth was that he was head over heels in love with him. Still, they were kind of… new.

Hugh sighed loudly, even though no-one around him took notice. Surely Paul wouldn’t say no. And surely he had a couch Hugh could crash on, if necessary.

He had the address memorized, of course, and he also had no trouble finding his way to the place again. After another moment of hesitation, he rang the doorbell.

“Hello?” came the crackling voice through the speaker after a few moments. Unmistakably Paul. Hugh’s heart skipped a beat, just because.

“Uh, Paul, it’s Hugh.”

“Hugh?”

_Ugh._ It was hard to make out his tone through the poor sound quality.

“Sorry for coming here without warning. I missed the last shuttle home and the weather is shit. I, uhm, do you think I could…”

“Of course, come in!” There was some rustling and more, louder crackling noises on the other side, then the door buzzed. Hugh hurried inside.

It took less than a second after he’d knocked on Paul’s apartment door before it opened. Hugh’s heart _definitely_ stopped for a moment as he processed the sight in front of him: Paul, shirtless — in fact, he realized after a second, wearing nothing except a towel wrapped around his hips — and definitely still damp all over from hot water. The cold Hugh had been feeling all through his body until a moment ago was immediately forgotten.

“Hugh, hey.” Paul smiled softly at him, with only a hint of shyness. “Come in.”

Hugh was dimly aware of his mouth being open and shut it, then stepped inside past Paul.

“Sorry, I, uh—” Paul scratched the back of his head with one hand while he shut the door behind Hugh with the other. “I just got home about fifteen minutes ago and was still in the shower.”

“No need to apologize for that,” Hugh muttered, trying not to grin. It proved to be a challenge; almost as much as trying not to stare. He already adored every inch of Paul’s skin he was seeing, and if his eyes or the lighting weren’t deceiving him, he could even see faint freckles on his bare shoulders. He suddenly hoped Paul didn’t have a couch.

“Still hell out there, huh?” Paul asked, pulling Hugh out of his daydreams. He tried to help him out of his jacket, but Hugh noticed him flinch from the contact with cold water.

“Tell me about it,” Hugh muttered while peeling off the soaked jacket, slightly flustered still from Paul being so close while wearing so little. Paul acted pretty casually about it, however, and slowly, Hugh felt himself easing into the situation. And getting a little turned on. Or a lot. “Thanks for letting me in.”

“I hope you didn’t think I’d let my boyfriend spend the night outside in the city in the cold and rain, because if you did I’m afraid I’ll have to break up with you.”

“No, I—” Hugh couldn’t help but laugh at himself. When he put it like this it sounded really silly. “I’m sorry. Of course not.” After a pause, he added, “So — ‘boyfriend’, huh? Does that mean it’s official?”

Paul’s mouth formed a smile. “I thought that was implied last time.” He took a step closer and kissed Hugh, but quickly flinched back again with an entirely too cute little squeal. “You’re still all wet and cold even without the jacket!”

“Yeah… I was out in the rain for a while,” Hugh muttered, getting lost again in those blue eyes looking back at him. If he took his shoes off right now, they would probably be exactly the same height. Not an angle he was used to from previous relationships, but he liked it. Loved it, really. A few strands of Paul’s usually styled hair fell to his forehead, slightly darker than normal from the water, and Hugh desperately wanted to run his hands through it.

“I’ll get you some dry clothes to change into, there should be something in my closet that fits you.” Hugh wondered if Paul had just been thinking the same thing. “You should take a shower first, too, though. So you don’t get a cold.”

“That would be really nice,” Hugh said quietly. Paul had stepped in close again.

“Or,” he suggested in a low voice, “you could join me in the shower. I wouldn’t mind a few more minutes myself.”

Hugh’s breath hitched. Paul’s face was really close now, pink lips, dilated pupils, slightly blushing cheeks. His response came out as barely more than a whisper. “Sounds amazing.”

He let Paul take his hand and lead him into the bathroom.

***

Snuggled up together with Paul among blankets and pillows and with hot drinks, and wearing a pair of comfy pants and an old hoodie jacket of Paul’s, Hugh didn’t mind the fact that Paul _did_ have a couch at all. This was nice and cozy and warm and perfect, and Paul had already promised that, unless they ended up falling asleep together right there, they would definitely be sharing the bed.


End file.
